The Beauty at the Banquet
by avaniheath
Summary: What could have happened if the Gravedigger had not kidnapped Booth. Now COMPLETE.
1. Formal Attraction

**A/N: What could have happened if the Gravedigger had not kidnapped Booth. Set instead of "The Hero in the Hold".**

**I know it's been a while since I've posted. Things have been up/down, back and forth so much the last several months and, hopefully, I'm back on track at this time. This is something that came to me one night while rewatching Season 4, so I decided to put it out there.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Bones". I'm just playing with for now and will return this to Hart Hanson and Fox when I'm done.**

The Beauty at the Banquet

She had agreed to meet Angela, Cam, and Dr. Sweets at the lab at so they could all ride together to the ceremony for the American Association for the Advancement of Science awards dinner. Dr. Temperance Brennan was to collect the top award for a series of articles that had been published in 'American Anthropology' and Booth had agreed to arrive two hours earlier than anyone else in order to watch and approve the tribute video the Association had compiled for Dr. Brennan since she was the only person to ever win the prestigious award four years in a row.

The hallway was silent except the click-clack of Brennan's heels on the Formica flooring that lined the Jeffersonian. She entered the lab quickly, agitated at being late. When the doors swished open at her presence, Brennan could see her two co-workers and Sweets talking near the platform.

"You're late," Cam said.

"I know. It took me longer to get dressed than I thought. But don't worry. My GPS will get us there on time." Brennan's reply was quick and direct as the group turned to exit the lab.

"It's not a time machine, sweetie," Angela laughed as Sweets mumbled something about riding shotgun. Cam responded to Sweets' request with a stern 'No' as they exited to Medico-Legal Lab.

When the foursome arrived at Brennan's car, the first thing they noticed was that the front right-side tire was completely flat. "Um … Dr. Brennan?" Sweets said cautiously. "Do you happen to have a spare?"

Brennan sighed, frustrated at how the evening was turning out. It was supposed to be a great evening and, since meeting with the federal judge earlier in the evening about the Gravedigger, things had started to spiral downward slowly.

"No, Dr. Sweets. I currently do not have an emergency inflated device for my vehicle. My dad borrowed the car last weekend and he also had a flat tire. I was inefficient in replacing the full size emergency tire," Brennan replied tersely, rubbing her temples, trying to fight off a headache that was beginning to form due to stress.

"It's fine, Sweetie." Angela rubbed her friend's shoulder, seeing the defeat creeping in at the edges. "We'll just take my van. I have a GPS, too."

"I know that, Angela, but my GPS has several languages."

Angela looked at Brennan with a look of disbelief. "That's great, Sweetie, but I only speak English. So let's just go."

Once they had arrived at the National Museum of American History, Brennan began to relax. As soon as she entered the hall, her eyes gravitated to Booth's form sitting at the bar, conversing with an elderly gentleman. At the site of Booth in the tuxedo he had rented specifically for tonight, her heart rate increased and she could feel the weight resting on her shoulders begin to fall away.

She had always found Booth to be an attractive man, but recently she had begun to entertain thoughts of a more personal nature where he was concerned. She was not unaware of the way his hand gravitated towards the small of her back when they walked together, nor had she missed the glances and little looks that he threw her way when he thought she wasn't looking. Since seeing him nude when she barged into his bathroom a couple of months earlier, she realized more and more that there were times when her own glances had lingered longer than necessary.

Like a moth to a flame, she made her way over to where Booth was seated. His back was to her as she approached, but his companion saw her coming and smiled at Booth. "Looks like your girlfriend found you," he said to Booth with a knowing smile in his eyes. Booth turned to see Brennan close the last little distance between them and stood to greet her, her smile brightening when he stood.

"Wow, Bones! Don't you look amazing?" he said, ignoring the old man's previous 'girlfriend' comment as he placed a chaste kiss on her temple as his arm slid to the small of her back on instinct. She looked absolutely amazing in the knee-length, sleeveless black dress, her hair pulled into a French twist, revealing her slender neck.

In some part of his mind, he knew he should clarify that they were just partners and friends, but a little part of his brain wanted to hold onto the idea that the man beside him thought the beautiful scientist was more than just a friend. He decided, subconsciously, that if the man thought they were together, he wasn't going to correct him.

"So do you, Booth. You look very nice in a tuxedo," she replied, smiling a full Temperance Brennan smile at the way the suit hugged his form as if it had been tailor-made for him.

"Bones? What kind of an affectionate moniker is that for such a lovely young woman?" The old man perked up when he heard the nickname, thinking it was very inappropriate for the beautiful woman. While being in her presence for only seconds, the older gentleman was already intrigued by the woman standing before him.

"I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan." She reached her hand out, introducing herself to the man as Booth handed her a glass of wine from the bartender. "I'm a Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institution. I work with bones and ancient remains, so Booth calls me 'Bones'. It is an apropos designation considering my occupation."

The man was taken aback slightly at the forthright explanation, but smiled at the two. "Well, then, who am I to disagree," he said. "I'm Maxwell Grant III. It is a pleasure meeting you, Dr. Brennan. Mr. Booth, I enjoyed our conversation, but seeing as you are now otherwise occupied, I will leave the two of you in the hopes of finding my dear wife." Booth reached out to shake the man's hand before he left the partners alone.

They made their way to the large table near the front of the hall where the rest of their Jeffersonian friends had already gathered to their seats. It was nearly time for the awards ceremony to start and, although Booth wanted to do nothing more than take her to the nearest closet and have his way with her, he pushed those thoughts from his mind and led her to her seat.

The ceremony had gone well with all winners graciously accepting their rewards and giving their speeches, the spectators clapping enthusiastically after each one. The Association had shown the tribute video and presented Brennan with her award. Booth watched with pride as she accepted her award and gave her own speech, smiling at her words. Brennan was sure to thank the appropriate people at the Jeffersonian and had, at the last minute, added a special thank you to Booth, much to his own surprise.

After the speeches, everyone began milling around, talking with one another; some were dancing; scientists and researchers introducing themselves to various movers and shakers, hoping to garner donations for new research and various studies. Booth had not left Brennan's side since she returned from her acceptance.

There had been several benefactors who spoke with Dr. Brennan and she reacted cordially to each one and whatever date or spouse was also in attendance, making sure each person was also introduced to Booth. She spoke openly of her research at the Jeffersonian, one or two projects that were upcoming and still in need of funding, but also spoke in depth with each benefactor of the work she did with Booth on a daily basis, being sure to include him in the conversations.

"Want to dance, Bones?" he asked after the latest philanthropist had finally left them alone. He could tell she was getting tired of schmoozing and wanted to help her alleviate some of the stress.

"That would be nice, Booth. I would love to." She smiled, making Booth go weak in the knees. He took their glasses and set them at the table, noting that both Cam and Sweets had already left the banquet. One of the benefactors had taken a liking to Angela and she was currently on the dance floor with him.

Booth took Brennan by the hand and led her to the corner of the dance floor, pulling her close as the music began on a new song. Her arm rested on his shoulder as his own arm encircled her waist, filling the spot in which it had been resting most of the evening. Normally, Booth was careful when it came to touching his partner, but this night, it was if the two had silently agreed that it was okay to move beyond the boundary, even if only for a time.

He clasped her other hand in his, noting how good it felt to have her in his arms. She looked up at him, the smile still on her face reaching up to her eyes. It was quite rare that she smiled at him – or anyone – with her full smile, and Booth felt privileged to see it aimed at him. He smiled back, keeping her pulled close to him, their entwined hands resting against his chest. Brennan thought that if she concentrated just enough, she could feel his heart beating beneath their joined hands.

"Thank you, Booth," she spoke silently after a couple of turns around the dance floor. She looked up at him again, catching his eye. She could see they looked a bit darker than normal and also seemed to contain a sparkle that had not been there earlier in the evening. "I appreciate you being here this evening. I appreciate your support. It means a lot to me that you were here tonight." She blushed a little on the last statement, wanting to express to him how much she really enjoyed having him near her throughout the banquet. His mere presence had calmed her in a way that she was unfamiliar with, but was quickly becoming accustomed to.

Booth lowered his forehead to hers, looking down at her face, her eyes dropped in what he thought was a mixture of slight shame and, perhaps, mild embarrassment. "There's no need to thank me, Bones. There's no other place I would rather be tonight."

At his words, Brennan lifted her head, again meeting his eyes. She was taken aback at what she saw looking back at her. A mixture of comfort, appreciation, care, and something that reminded her of desire was looking back at her. Her hand moved to cup the back of his neck as her breathing suddenly became shallow.

There was a small tightening in her stomach as she felt a long-forgotten pulling in her midsection. Somewhere her mind registered the feeling as nervousness associated with attraction. As her brain processed the feelings and the accompanying information, Brennan found she had leaned in closer to Booth.

"I think I'm ready to leave, now, Booth." As she pulled back from him, she noted his eyes were now so dark she would have guaranteed they were black. Still trained on her, he nodded and led her toward the exit, stopping only to grab their coats from the coat check.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What'd you think? Feel free to share any thoughts or suggestions you may have. As I said before, there's more to come, so hang in there! But before you run off, don't forget to press that little 'Review' button down there!<strong>


	2. Taxiing Conversations

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It truly has been a blessing to me and has fueled my writing in order to keep all of you happy. I appreciate you all! I originally thought this would be a simple OS, but it's developed into a bit more. I then thought it would be done in two chapters, but again - it's become more. Also, thanks to an innocent (possibly not so innocent?) inquiry from another author, it may become even more than the (for now) planned three chapters. I should also mention that Chapter 3 will most likely upgrade the rating from T to M, so be prepared. I wanted to add a bit more into this chapter, but I felt this was the best place to take pause.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Bones". I'm just playing with them and will return this to Hart Hanson and Fox when I'm done.

The Beauty at the Banquet

Chapter 2: Taxiing Conversations

"Ange? May I speak to you for a moment?" Brennan disliked interrupting her friend's conversation with a young man she knew to be the founder of some internet social messaging board that was preferred by high school and college students, but she felt it best to inform Angela that she was leaving.

"Sure, sweetie," she said to the anthropologist. "I'll be just a moment. Don't run off," she said, throwing a sexy smile at the young man with whom she had met when her former conversationalist had left to answer a "pressing phone call". Angela had been speaking with him while carefully watching her best friend and favorite FBI agent converse with patrons and, eventually, their mutual move to the dance floor. When her companion had taken his phone call, she noticed the partners heading for the exit and, knowing Brennan would not need _her_ to take her home, Angela had found another man to spend some time with at the function, not quite ready to leave herself. It had staggered her when, only moments later, she had felt her friend's hand on her arm and heard her voice in her ear.

"I just wanted to let you know that Booth and I are ready to leave and, since he will be seeing me home, I will not need for you to take me home this evening," Brennan told her friend quickly. When she and Booth had stopped to gather their coats from the young man at the coat check counter, she remembered that Angela had chauffeured everyone from the Jeffersonian due to her own car being inoperable. She felt it would be irresponsible and unfair to Angela to leave without letting her know that she was departing with Booth.

Angela, on the other hand, had observed the behavior of the partners ever since they had arrived at the Museum, so she had expected, and hoped, that she would be seeing the two of them leave together. But, knowing the scientist as she did, this small change had not surprised her.

"It's fine, Bren." Angela smiled, picking up on the nervous air that had taken up residence around Brennan since she'd begun dancing with Booth. She reached over, hugging Brennan. "Have fun!" she whispered in the scientist's ear, waggling her eyebrows as she pulled away. Brennan's confused look did not go unnoticed.

"For once, sweetie, don't think. Just have fun. Turn off your brain and let go." Angela kept her smile trained on her friend as she turned back to her own companion. Just before she reached her destination, she spoke again. "If you don't buy a ticket on that ride, I just might! And I know for a fact that Roxie wouldn't mind my little indiscretion!" At that statement, she could see her friend's lips turn up in a lopsided smile, a small sign that Angela's message had been received, processed, and noted.

Booth was waiting on the sidewalk with a Yellow Cab when he saw Brennan exit the front steps of the Museum. As he watched her descend the steps, her coat thrown casually across her arm, he couldn't help but smile up in admiration at her.

Anytime he looked at her, his heart immediately began to beat faster in his chest. He could feel his breathing quicken with excitement whenever she came within a few feet of his body. He became light-headed each time he inhaled her scent, a mixture of vanilla and sandalwood with a slight musk scent thrown in. And after a long day, sharing dinner at the diner or enjoying drinks at the Founding Fathers, the scent became fainter, but headier as it mixed with her own natural body scent. Booth had realized early on that he did not want to continue to breathe if it meant never smelling Brennan again.

Lost in thought at the sight of her, anticipating the long ride ahead, he was brought out of his reverie by her voice wafting through the air in his direction. She was questioning why he had a cab waiting, assuming he had driven his own vehicle to the awards dinner.

"Sorry, Bones. I just thought, what with the delicious food and abundant _open_ bar tonight, it would be wiser to "cab it" instead of driving." He smiled, holding the door open for her. "My treat, Bones."

Brennan slid into the cab, giving the driver Booth's address as Booth slid onto the seat beside her. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ Bones! What're you doing?" Booth was surprised when she gave the cabbie _his_ address instead of her own. "I told you, my treat. I'm taking you home."

"While I appreciate your alpha male desire to see that I arrive to my own dwelling safely, it would be irrational and monetarily foolish for you to ride with me to my apartment and then take the cab back to your own apartment. Your place is closer, Booth. It would make more sense for us to share the cab to your apartment and then I will take the cab to my apartment."

"No way, Bones. This is your big night, okay?" He turned toward her, the charm smile already in full swing. "The National American Scientist people just announced to the world that you are _the_ top Super Scientist, okay? You deserve to have a personal bodyguard chauffer you home. I mean, come on Bones … If I don't protect you, who will?" He poured on the appeal, grinning wider, hoping he was breaking down her argument.

She laughed at his expression, his eyes wide and his smile beaming like a little boy on Christmas Day after a visit from Santa. "First of all, Booth, there is no 'National American Scientist' group – It's the American Association for the Advancement of Science. And it's a very prestigious award and I am grateful to have been honored four consecutive times by the Association. Second, there is no reasonable purpose for you escorting me home. We are in a vehicle which, for all intents and purposes, is safe. Also, even though I am a well-known author and a successful scientist, there have been no threats made against me or my life. Therefore –"

"_Whoa_!" Booth shouted, throwing up both hands. "Bones, come on! You're killing the mood here."

"What mood is that, Booth?" Her face again scrunched in confusion. She thought back to the feeling she had while they were dancing, his body pressed close to hers, her fingers toying with the soft hair on the back of his neck. The feelings were unfamiliar in reference to Booth and that had momentarily scared her.

"You know … the 'Big-winner-delicious-food-great-wine-good-music-slow-dancing-hanging-out-and-having-fun-with-your-partner' kind of mood. "

His smile had returned and in the darkness of the cab they had unconsciously slid closer together. As Booth spoke, he dropped his voice out of instinct, wanting to keep the conversation between the two of them. "Since you don't want a personal bodyguard, how about a partner who wants to celebrate the success of a certain Super Scientist with said scientist?"

He had relaxed into the seat, slumping down, his head falling closer to Brennan's shoulder as he spoke. She looked down at his face, his eyes trained on her. "Since you don't want me to be your muscle tonight, then how about I be a friend and offer you a celebratory beer. Then I'll hail you another cab and let you see yourself home, hmm?"

His voice was just above a whisper, his head resting against her arm, her eyes focused on his, the orbs turning black again. She shook in a small shiver, not at the cool air blowing in from the cracked windows of the cab, but at the butterflies that had again taken up residence in her midsection.

Keeping her eyes trained on Booth, she slanted her head down closer to his. As Angela's advice swirled through her memory – "Turn off your brain and let go" – a stroke of bravery surged through her mind and body.

"I think I will take you up on the beer, Booth." Her voice was husky, dropping into a whisper to match Booth's previous tone. "And … perhaps when we're finished … I will reconsider the offering of your muscle to me."

As soon as the words left her mouth, calm settled over her. They were closer, now, than before and Booth wove his arm around her to cup her neck, pulling her closer to him. "Whatever you want," was all he said as he pulled her lips down to meet his.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. We're almost there! Want me to keep going with this piece? Then click that little Review button right down there! It's cliche, and I hate to beg, but it really does make all the difference. So give me your thoughts! Hurry! The more I receive, the quicker I write. (It's a proven fact.)<strong>


	3. Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Bones". I'm just playing with them and will return them to Hart Hanson and Fox when I'm done.**

**A/N: A big 'Thank You' to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and placed alerts on this story. This is, by far, the most read piece I've ever posted - nearly 3000 reads! Without you, it wouldn't really be worth it!**

**I know I said that this chapter was going to be it, over and done. But ... well, things took a different turn and it's going to be the next chapter. I promise! I'll even pinky swear, and we all know that you _don't _break a pinky swear! Please, please, please just stick with me and I swear you will be rewarded for your faithfulness!**

**And I'd like to give a shoutout to my Twitter pals who are encourage me and make me sane when I start to rant publicly about my frustrations with this piece. Ya'll rock! :) So, without further adieu ...**

The Beauty at the Banquet

Chapter 3: Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back

The driver pulled the car into park shortly after his two occupants had begun a very slow, intimate round of kissing in the backseat. He was no eavesdropper, but the couple had, essentially, forgotten where they were the moment the man had slid into the seat and closed the car door. Their conversation had a decidedly private feel to it and he had felt somewhat ashamed listening to the two of them; however, he had no other choice. When he had arrived at the liquor store – the address the woman had given him – and glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing the handsomely-dressed pair sharing an intimate moment suddenly made him feel like a voyeuristic teenager intruding on a special time between two lovers. Two lovers who, incidentally, had failed to notice they were still in public.

The cabbie cleared his throat in an attempt to alert the inhabitants of the arrival at their endpoint. After hearing the cabbie clear his throat for a third time, Booth finally backed away from Brennan and tossed a few bills into the front seat. "Thanks, man," he called as he pulled his partner from the back of the taxi, ushering her quickly into the building, not bothering to wait for change. He was afraid if he allowed either of them any time to think about what was happening, reasons for not continuing down this path would begin to come to light and he didn't want to give time to anything that might stop them this time.

Once inside the elevator, Brennan quickly drew close to Booth once again. For the few moments they had been apart, she had begun to miss the weight of him so close to her. He focused his attentions on her, his hands moving to her hips, holding her in place against the wall of the cube-shaped room. His mouth landed on hers as the elevator began to move, her tongue pressing against his lips, begging entrance.

He opened his lips, smiling against her, as her tongue dove into his mouth. Her hips began to mimic the movements of her tongue, pressing against his lower body. The friction between the two of them achingly sweet, she felt forgotten warmth spread through her as she pressed closer to him, beginning a steady rhythm. It was a new dance for them, but each slipped into it as if they had been moving together forever.

All too soon, the elevator buzzed, announcing their arrival and the doors slid open. Booth released his hold on Brennan and stood straight in time to see his neighbor, Mr. Ross, standing in front of the doors, holding a garbage bag. Booth smiled sheepishly, pulling Brennan behind him as they made their way to his apartment. "Nice evening," he said with a nod to the elderly gentleman as they passed, trying to act nonchalant, despite having been caught in a compromising position.

"Yes it is, Mr. Booth." The old man smiled knowingly at the couple as he entered the elevator car just as the door to Booth's apartment closed with a loud bang. Once inside, Booth turned to face his partner as she launched herself into his arms, their mouths fusing once again.

Even as her arms grasped tightly around his neck as they pushed their way down the hallway toward the bedroom, a small part of her brain began to shout through the fog of arousal, questioning whether or not this was the right thing for the two of them. _Come on, now, Brennan_, the voice chided. _This is Booth. Booth! Your partner, your friend! He's not the type of person to have a single-evening romp. You know that. Remember that speech he gave you last year about crappy sex? Do you really think he'll be okay with having sex with you just one time? He's going to want more from you. You know this!_ For the moment, her brain won out. Still holding tight around his neck, she stopped the kiss and looked at Booth.

Breathless and curious, Booth couldn't help the words that escaped his lips as a confusion settled across his face. "What is it? Why did you stop?" His head was dizzy and light and he could feel the oxygen invading his body once again as he slowed his breathing. Her face was tinged pink and her lips swollen from his kisses. "God, you're beautiful." The words escaped him before he knew he had even said anything.

Her breathing slowed as she untangled her arms. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to form the words that she knew needed to be said. She could feel Booth's eyes boring into her, but she knew that in order for this to happen, they needed to be on the same page.

"Booth." She stopped, still unsure. "What are we doing?" Her voice was hesitant, unsure, and timid.

"Isn't that obvious?" He spoke with a small laugh, unable to stop himself from teasing her. He was afraid this would happen and yet, he knew it should happen, just to make sure they were on the same page. No miscommunications. No misunderstandings. "Well, Bones …" He stopped, trying to decide what exactly he should say.

She looked at him hesitantly, only somewhat regretting the pause the evening's activities had taken.

"What is this, Booth?" She took a small step back, peeling his hands from around her waist. "I'm sorry, but I need to know."

"Well … I guess that depends on you, Bones."

"Me?" Her voice rose a bit, surprised that he was placing the outcome in her hands, metaphorically speaking.

"Yeah, you." His tone was soft, caring, but also nervous. He wanted _this_ - the thing between them - to be a permanent, solid entity. But he also knew that his sexy scientist partner didn't believe in absolutes and would justify their night together as "satisfying biological urges".

Not wanting to see things end until he had his fill of her, tired of playing the game, tired of loving her from afar, Booth decided that no matter what happened tonight, he would make love to this woman. Even if it meant waking up alone the next morning with only her scent and his memories as a reminder of their time together, he was willing to do it. He knew he just wanted to be with her, no matter the result.

"Yeah, Bones. It's up to you. Whatever you want tonight to be, I'll agree to." There. He had said it. Plain and simple; no misunderstandings.

Brennan stood, staring at him in surprise. She had expected a lengthy speech from Booth, detailing all reasons why tonight should be more than just a one-time deal. She had momentarily envisioned Booth pushing her, pressing his argument towards her, fighting to convince her that the two of them together could be - no, _would _be - great in a long-term capacity. She could hear his voice describing in detail how Fate had brought them together nearly five years earlier, and how the Universe had kept them together through so much, and how they owed it to a higher, unseen power to be together and to allow their love to grow and blossom. She could hear his argument for marriage, for spending their lives together. She was prepared for these things. So when he stood in front of her, basically agreeing to do and be anything that _she _chose, she was taken aback.

Booth stood, his hands fidgeting since she had removed them from her body. He was agitated, hoping that her answer to what was happening included him, hoping she wouldn't turn and walk out his door as she had so many times before.

"Booth …" Her voice cut the palpable silence that encompassed them. He looked again at her face, hopeful and scared. "I think that what we are doing … this between us ..." she faltered, suddenly uneasy. Booth took a step forward, running his arms around her waist again, pulling her closer to him. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against his, deeply inhaling his scent before she continued.

"I think that what we're doing is finally finishing what we started that night behind the pool hall." She spoke quickly, the words falling from her mouth in a rush. She knew if she stopped to think rationally about anything that had happened since they met earlier that evening in the ballroom, she would run. And Temperance Brennan was tired of running.

Booth opened his eyes, looking deeply into the blue-gray orbs that were staring back at him expectantly. He saw openness, innocence, vulnerability, and a little bit of fear staring back at him. When he spoke, it was on a breathless sigh at hearing her say the words he had feared he would never hear.

"Bones."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. What do you think? Good? Bad? Am I too much of a tease? (I don't mean to be!) Press that little 'Review' button down there and let me know what you think. The next chapter is coming along nicely ::snicker::, but I want to make sure that I'm on the right path here. The only way to do that is for <em>YOU<em> to tell me! I want to hear what you have to say!**


	4. Elation

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Bones". I'm just playing with for now and will return this to Hart Hanson and Fox when I'm done.**

**A/N: Big, BIG thank you to everyone who has helped with this story. To the readers, you are amazing! I am overwhelmed at the amount of attention you have all given to this and I love you for it. I truly do. Without you, these words would just sit and collect dust. To my pals and twitterbugs, big hugs to you for your support and guidance. Without you, this would not be done and I would be curled in a corner, crying and rocking with fear. And a special shoutout to _dharmamonkey_ for her encouragement, input, help, and for being a beta. Keep it up and you might just get a new messenger bag! ;)**

**WARNING! THIS PIECE HAS BEEN CHANGED TO AN 'M' RATING! IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 - or just not into 'M' rated stories - LEAVE NOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

The Beauty at the Banquet

Chapter 4: Elation

"Bones."

As soon as her name left his lips, his hold tightened around her, pulling her flush against his body as his mouth came crashing down upon hers, his tongue snaking in to tangle with hers. One hand crawled up her back, wrapping itself in her hair, wanting to feel it twisted between his fingers. His other hand drifted lower, landing on the swell of her ass. He gave a small squeeze, eliciting a moan from deep in her throat.

She pulled his jacket down, forcing his arms to temporarily release hold of her. When she had freed him, she tossed the jacket across the back of the chair as they pushed their way past the door into the bedroom. His hands had quickly returned, finding the zipper to the black dress that had been taunting him since she approached him at the bar. In one swift movement, he had unzipped the dress, watching it fall to the floor, leaving her standing in front of him in a black lace bra, black lace thong, stockings, and a pair of three-inch stiletto heels. Taking in the sight of her as she stepped out of the puddle of fabric currently pooled at her feet, he couldn't help a sharp intake of breath at the sight of her.

"You're overdressed for this gathering, Booth," she smiled as she walked towards him, her voice low, already coarse with arousal. He didn't move, his eyes still fixed on the form of his partner coming closer to him in nothing but her underwear.

When she stopped in front of him, she quickly undid his tie, tossing it haphazardly to the side. His hands gravitated to her hips, pulling down the stockings, wanting to see her in nothing but her lacy undergarments. After freeing him from his shirt and tossing it in the vicinity of the earlier discarded tie, she toed off her heels and finished pulling off her stockings. Her hands came up behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra when he quickly stopped her.

"No. Let me." The first words he had spoken in so long, his voice a gravely and rough whisper, sent a shiver through her. He pulled her near again, enjoying a slow, languid kiss as he undid the rear clasp, freeing her breasts from their lacy prison. He nipped his way across her cheek, stopping to focus his attention on the area where her jaw curved toward her neck, just below her ear. His hands moved up together, cupping her breasts, holding them, testing their weight. She let out a sigh that was somewhere between a moan and a purr, the sound causing a jolt to run through him. He could feel the tingle behind his navel turn into a deeper pull at the sounds she made, so he increased his efforts.

As he continued kissing and licking his path down to her shoulder, his hands kneaded the pale globes he had always admired, his thumb flicking gently over each nipple. Her hands moved to undo the 'Cocky' belt buckle that he had started wearing shortly after their first case together. She unbuttoned his pants, carefully pulling down the zipper, her hand brushing against the hardness of him. "Booth," she said feeling the moisture pool between her thighs at the sensations of feeling his length mixed with the current ministrations on her breasts.

He jerked his head up, a hiss escaping his lips when her hand brushed against him. He was hard, almost painfully so, and her light touch only made it harder for him to maintain control. "Bones," his voice sounded like a plea, almost a whimper. She smiled then, knowing she wasn't the only one having trouble keeping it together.

"Yes, Booth?" she said, playing coy. "Something wrong?"

A growl came up from his chest, exasperated that she was teasing him _now_ of all times. "Nope, Bones, I'm fine. Just fine and dandy." He tried to keep the edge out of his voice, opting for a teasing tone, an evil grin looking back at her. With a swift move of his head, he wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking and pulling the nub between his teeth, lavishing her pale skin with his mouth.

Her hands flew to his head as his mouth descended upon her breast, holding him there. "Booth," she moaned his name, loving the way his tongue swirled, tugged, and then soothed the skin he found there. He moved his attention to the other breast, palming the opposite globe gently.

She was near ecstasy already. Her grip loosened, a free hand snaking down his back into the waistband of his slacks, cupping a muscled cheek through his boxers, pressing him closer to her center. A sound, like a strangled groan, filled the air at the contact of their most intimate parts and neither partner could pinpoint from where the sound had come.

"Booth. Bed." Her voice breathy, quick, he obeyed. He turned her toward the bed, laying her across as he pushed his pants down and off. He bent down to peel off his socks, rising to find her taking pins from her hair, shaking out her soft curls.

When she moved to place the pins on the nightstand, he quickly joined her on the bed, rolling her onto her back, covering her with his body. One hand moved back to her breast, the other slid across her stomach, searching her body. She lay under him, enjoying the weight of his body on top of hers. She leaned forward, kissing and nipping at his shoulder. She was focused on her own actions, her nails scratching lightly at his back, when his knuckles brushed across her stomach, tickling her. She yelped, a girly sound that surprised her.

"You okay there, Bones?" She could hear the laughter in his voice at hearing the sound she made. She pulled back to look up at him, his eyes dancing at the glow that was taking residence around her.

"Just fine and dandy." She laughed, repeating his earlier words back to him. She reached up, taking his lips in between hers, her hands moving lower, under the waistband of his boxers, gripping both cheeks this time. She pushed the offending garment down, watching as he worked his legs free. He returned to her, his own hands returning to activity, palming her breast with one hand as the other skated beneath the silky lace, avoiding her swollen nub, his finger sliding along her hot, wet center.

She arched up at his hand, demanding more from his touch. She squeezed him again, lifting the material from his hips, sliding it down. At his continued attention to her mound, sliding his forefinger up and down her wetness, she snaked a hand around, grasping his hard length in her hand.

"Bones." He glanced at her, seeing a small, evil grin staring back at him. "You're gonna want to stop that or you'll be sorry," he teased.

"I'll be sorry?" The evil grin widened, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes." His own hand increased in pressure, his thumb beginning to rub small circles on the hard nub he found buried in her manicured curls. The whimper that crawled from her mouth as his thumb continued to brush her swollen clit nearly undid him. With a quick jerk, he had her underwear down to her knees. She wiggled free from the obstructing garment, sprawling beneath him, her legs opening to make room for him.

He moved between her thighs, positioning his length at her opening. She whimpered again, spreading her legs wider, one foot hooking behind his hip, drawing him closer.

"Now, Booth. Now. Please." There was desperation in her voice he'd never heard and it made his heart swell to think she was desperate for him.

When she drew him close, the tip of his erection slid into her opening, resting just inside. He shifted his hips forward, sliding into her slowly. They both released a gasp at the sensation of finally being joined.

They stayed that way for a moment, reveling in the sensation of connecting in such an intimate way. She enjoyed the way he filled her, like a final puzzle piece snapping into place, completing a beautiful masterpiece. He was poised above her, appreciating her body from above.

Lost in reverie at the sight of her soft curves and flushed pale skin, he was surprised when he felt her hips lift to meet his, urging him to move. Her hands found their way to his biceps as he began a steady rhythm, holding herself stable.

Together they rocked, her hips rising to meet his in tandem with his powerful thrusts, the room quiet apart from the sound of their bodies flowing as one, the silence interjected with soft moans, groans, sighs, and whispered commands.

After several minutes of open passion, she could feel the tingle in her abdomen growing stronger. She shifted to the left and lifted her other leg, effectively locking both ankles around his back, deepening the angle at which they met. The angle also afforded her another advantage, one she had not considered when she shifted. With her shifting, his pubis bone was now aligned to swipe against her now quite sensitive bud with each push he made into her core.

"Oh, Booth," she cried after a few moments in the new position. Her thighs tightened around his hips, her fingernails digging little half-moons in his biceps as she felt her climax hovering just on the edge.

He could feel her walls tightening with each lunge forward, alternately squeezing and releasing him as he slid in and out of her. He clenched his teeth, trying to stave off the inevitable for as long as he could, wanting to ensure her pleasure before his own. When she shifted, however, he could barely hang on. He slowed his movements, trying to control the friction her inner walls created against him. When he slowed she mewled, disappointed. Her hips thrust against his again, harder this time, at the same time pulling him down to her for a hot, lascivious kiss.

"Booth," she panted when he broke the kiss. "I'm so, so close. Please."

That was all he needed. He lifted above her again, pounding into her with sharp, hard thrusts. "Yes … yes … oh," she moaned, the intense pleasure building again. She could feel her heart beating faster, her breath quickening, a flush covering her chest and neck.

"Come on, Bones," he growled, bucking into her harder than before. "Just come for me. Come on."

"Oh, fuck!" she cried out as her orgasm overtook her, her back arching off the bed, thighs tightening around his midsection. He could feel her inner walls grip him, tight and strong, only slightly relaxing to grip him again. He accomplished a small, half-thrust before his own release overtook him.

"Oh god, Bones!" he cried out as the spasms began.

He collapsed on top of her, his arms tired from supporting his weight. Somewhere in his mind he knew he was crushing her, but he couldn't find the strength to move yet. Her legs slipped from his waist, her arms hugged him, holding him to her.

She had never been one to cuddle with past partners, but with him things were different. She wanted – no, _needed_ – to touch him, to hold him close to her. He lay there, catching his breath, allowing his own heart rate to settle. When he felt her hug him, pull him closer, he felt his heart swell in his chest.

He had always assumed she wasn't the type to sleep over, opting instead to keep her space as her own. Knowing she was holding him, caressing his back, he felt that perhaps this was more than just a one-night stand.

_Slow down, there, Booth_, his inner voice chided. _She never actually said anything about "more" or "long term". Remember? All she said before was that you were finally finishing what was stopped by the tequila after that first case together._

He tried to push the voice from his head, wanting to bask in the moment. It was true, he realized, now that the blood was returning to his brain and he could think clearly again. She hadn't said anything that could be considered hinting that this was more than just giving into natural instinct. _How could you be so stupid, Booth? You thought she wanted more? You know Brennan. She says what she means, always. This was no exception._ That voice came up again, beating him with what he already knew to be true.

She could feel his breathing even out under her fingertips. For a few moments she thought he had fallen asleep, tired from their activities, not to mention the three beers and one glass of scotch he had consumed earlier. Then, just as she was about to drift into slumber, she felt his breath pick up again.

Something was wrong, she knew it instinctively. She wanted to call it panic. _Why would he be panicking now? _Her inner voice was growing concerned, not wanting to face the outside world or their jobs or any other issues this new side of their relationship would inevitably bring. _But_, she rationalized, _if we don't talk about whatever is obviously bothering him, this could be the end of our partnership._

He rolled off of her, then, lying beside her. He knew they had to talk about it. He took several deep breaths, seeing her roll to her side, facing him. She was propped on one hand, facing him, still nude, still glowing from their encounter.

Steeling himself, preparing for the worst, he rolled to face her. His eyes drifted over her body once more, trying to memorize every curve, every crease, every freckle and imperfection. _If this is the first and last time I get to gaze on her body, I'm going to make sure I have a permanent picture of her in my mind_, he thought. When his eyes finally met hers, he couldn't believe what he saw looking back at him.

"Booth. We need to talk." Her voice was strong, precise, and clear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, what do they need to talk about? Is this the first and last time our dynamic duo will be enjoying each others' company? Will Booth have to live with the memory of Brennan until he's old and gray or will the sun shine brighter in the light of day? <strong>

**Also, this is my first foray into the world of Smut. I was/am nervous about it, but I want to know what you think! Good, bad, ugly, and everything in between. Share with me! Shall I continue writing? Should I venture deeper into the Smutcave? Or shall I turn around and run while I still can? Press that little 'Review' button down there and let me know what you think. I look forward to hearing from you!**


	5. Like Falling Down

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up and ready. This is not originally where I wanted the story to lead and since B&B took the story away from me and made it their own, I found writing this chapter to be extremely difficult. Thank you again to all the readers. I appreciate you all so much! **

**And an extra special thank you to **_**dharmamonkey**_** who has been a monumentally helpful beta and friend. {{hugs and chai tea}}**

The Beauty at the Banquet

Chapter 5: Like Falling Down

_I can't believe it_, he thought. _Everything that just happened, what we just experienced together, and now she's running? She's really going to take one of the best sexual experiences ever and chock it up to "biological urges" and nothing more? Could she not see what I feel for her? What kind of asshole am I? Did I not show her my feelings just now?_

He rolled onto his back with a sigh as his mind questioned Brennan's actions. When he looked into her eyes, he saw a reflection of his own heart. He saw the love, care, compassion, and desire looking back at him. He saw friendship, partnership, and camaraderie. There was no denying it was there. He could see it! _So why is she trying to pretend she feels different?_

She watched him as he shifted, his facial features having gained a heaviness that was not present earlier. Her heart ached to help him overcome whatever had suddenly discouraged him. _Why isn't he saying anything? _she thought. _Why is he just lying there?_ He moved again, bringing his arms behind his head. She inched closer, laying her hand on his chest, feeling him tense a little at her touch. _Perhaps he doesn't think of me in the sexual perspective that I thought he did_, her mind wandered sadly. _I'm not used to such social behaviors. Perhaps I've misinterpreted his glances. Maybe it was all merely an expression of unfulfilled physical attraction._

"Booth," she said quietly, not wanting to increase his anxiety any more. He tried to hide his body's reaction to the light touch of her fingers moving along his chest, knowing that she was trying to soften to blow. He took a deep breath, hoping to perform a preemptive strike against the words he knew were coming. He sent a silent prayer heavenward that he could keep his emotions together as he heard his name in the still silent room.

"Bones, wait." He turned to look at her. She was closer now than before, her body still bare, still facing him in the moonlight coming through the curtains. _God, please help me to do this_, he prayed, pressing his head into his hands so he wouldn't move to touch her. "Listen -"

She moved her hand again, across his sternum, leaning even closer to him with a soft smile on her lips. He tried to think of anything but her touch and her skin. His eyes glanced at her once, quickly, not meeting hers. _Come on, Booth,_ his inner voice chastised. _You can do this._

"Bones," he started again, clearing his throat. It was now or never. "Tonight has been absolutely-"

"Amazing?" she laughed, her face lighting up.

He cleared his throat again. "Well, yeah," he smiled sadly. "I've thought about a night like this happening since I met you, Bones. Tonight has been better than a dream." He paused, wanting to say more but unsure if what he wanted to say would drive her away quicker. "Much better than any dream." _If this is a dream, please don't wake me yet,_ he prayed.

The hand that had been on his chest, moving slowly toward his shoulder, stopped at feeling his muscles tense beneath her fingertips. _No. No, Booth. Please don't push me away_, she begged him silently. _Please don't make me leave. Don't make me go. I want this. I want to stay here with you. Please don't make me leave._

His eyes met hers and he saw a sadness flicker quickly before she recovered her normally determined façade. It broke his heart to see the sadness there, but he knew he had to be strong. He had to stop her before she stopped him.

"Yes, Booth," she said, her voice strong despite the war raging within her mind. "Tonight has been a very good night. Much better than any dream." She broke into his thoughts then, wanting to reassure him.

It was more than a reassurance. Their time together, although unplanned, truly had been better than any fantasy she had dared to entertain through the years. And she knew deep in her metaphorical heart that he felt the same.

She smiled at the thought, the sexy half-grin tugging at his heart. "I will admit I have, on occasion, indulged in speculation about what a sexual liaison between us would be like," she said, moving closer still, pressing against his side, her hands memorizing the planes of his chest.

"I have, too, Bones, although more often than 'on occasion'," he chuckled, hoping to regain control of the conversation, wanting to convince her to stay. He smiled at her then, enjoying the feeling of her soft breasts pressed against his side, her warm fingers splayed across his pecs, one hand resting just above his heart. This really was better than anything he had ever dared to dream.

_I know I said I would be content with whatever she decided tonight. I know I said I would take what I can get …_ the voice chimed in again. _But I really, really don't want to let this go. We could be good together. At everything, not just the physical stuff. I know we'd be good together! Better than good. Great. Absolutely incredible. _

He closed his eyes, trying to fight off the pleading voice inside his head. His felt his heart rip in to two at the thought of her walking out of his apartment, not to return in the same fashion. She felt him tense again, wanting to know what was going on inside his head. She didn't like feeling helpless in any situation, especially a situation where he was concerned. She leaned up, wanting very much to kiss his cheek.

As she moved in closer, his hand slipped from behind his head, tangling in the hair at her temple. His simple touch slowed her movement, the unspoken commands that flowed between the two of them so often flowing freely now.

Alarmed by his sudden restraint, her mind registered his touch not as one of comfort, but as a sign that he didn't want her coming any closer. No kisses, no more touches. Her heart ached again, stronger than before. _I thought you wanted me, Booth. What did I do? Did I do something wrong? _she thought as she pulled away.

She moved away quickly, standing up from the bed, beginning to gather her garments, redressing as she moved. He lay in the bed, covering his lower half with the sheet, sitting up to watch her redress. His mind screamed at him to do something, say something to stop her from leaving, but his brain wouldn't send the signals to his extremities, so he sat still on the bed, just watching hopelessly.

She kept her back to him, hearing him rustle the sheets of his bed. She knew if she faced him, she would no longer be able to keep the tears at bay and she was not going to allow him, of all people, to see her cry. He could not know how deeply he had affected her, how much she had grown to rely on him not only for his strength but his heart as well. _No! I will not afford him that satisfaction!_

She slipped from his room to gather her dress from outside his doorway, slipping it on in one fluid motion, she sighed. Her shoes were back in his room and there was no way to get to them without facing him. She could feel her cheeks tinged pink from holding back her tears and the telltale tingle in her sinus cavity was approaching quickly, signaling to her that she was about to lose the fight to keep her tears hidden.

_God, she's amazing. And so beautiful. Why am I being such a coward? I've been in combat, I've been tortured – why the hell can't I just tell her what I think? _He kept his eyes on her movements, memorizing each delicate sliver of skin he saw as she began to slowly, methodically cover herself from his gaze. When she slipped back into the dress, his eyes strained to catalogue every curve of her physique. He swore time slowed with each of her movements. He knew she still had her shoes to gather, the black heels lying haphazardly beside the bed.

She wafted into the bedroom, then, keeping her head down, still trying to avoid his watchful gaze. She made her way past the bed, locating one of her new heels on the floor near the bathroom door, the mate not within sight. She stopped, then, turning to see it lying nearly under the bed.

He moved closer to the edge of the bed, seeing her coming near him. He knew she was in search of her shoes, and he couldn't hold back any longer. _One more shot_, the voice spoke with confidence. _Just one more try. Come on, man! You can't let her go without a fight. You just can't!_

"Bones."

Her eyes locked onto his as she rose to stand again, both shoes in her hands. She stopped, her eyes trained on him. Her brain recognized his body moving slowly closer, but she couldn't move.

"I just can't do this," he spoke on a whisper. "I thought I could, but I can't." His hands were on her arms, softly gripping her, preventing her from running away. "I can't."

His voice was tired, weak, pleading with her to hear what he was saying. His lips opened and closed, his head fighting to silence the doubt battling inside of him. What he found instead was silence. Still muted by fear, even the warmth of her silky skin under his fingertips couldn't draw the truth from inside.

She looked over his face, just inches from her own. Pain, fear, hurt was evident to her. She took a deep breath, holding it in hopes that he could continue and say the words she desperately wanted to hear.

When she heard nothing but silence after a few seconds, she let out a strong sigh. "Booth," she began, her eyes not meeting his. "I know what you're saying and I understand. I do. That's why I have to leave."

With that, she turned from his grasp and walked quickly toward the front door.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't read and run! Take a minute or two and leave me your thoughts thus far. I live for it! I know we all hate math, but here's the basic math of writing: Reviews = Happy Muse. Happy Muse = Faster Writing. Faster Writing = Happier Readers. So all in all, Reviews = Happier Readers. Yes? Okay. Then press that little blue button below and talk to me!<em>

_And to all who question where this is headed ... I promise it all works out eventually. ;)_


	6. Inevitability

**Disclaimer: Bones still isn't mine. Sadly.**

**A/N: Wow! Look at how long it's been! Life got in the way again, unfortunately, but I am back on track (I think). And this is **_**definitely **_**worth the wait!**

**Thank you again to everyone who has read, reviewed, and placed alerts for this story. This is my "first" in many areas of writing and I have been overwhelmed at the love you all have for it. I appreciate you all so much. **

**Special shout out to **_**MoxieGirl**_** who wrote an amazing little piece today that jumpstarted my muse to get this finished. And a big hug to **_**dharmamonkey**_** for all of her thoughts, encouragement, and skills; this would NOT have happened without her!**

**Now, on with the show …**

The Beauty at the Banquet

Chapter 6: Inevitability

As he watched her leave the darkness of his room, his mind screamed at him in what was becoming habit. _What's wrong with you, man? Why are you still here? Go after her! Stop her! Don't let her walk out that door! Grow a set and go get her!_

He threw the sheet back, bending to grab his discarded underwear from the floor. Quickly pulling them on as he stood from the bed, he jogged from the room, desperate to stop her. _If you let her walk out that door tonight, Booth, you'll be sorry. If she leaves, you'll never get her back._ He shook his head at the thought, hoping to shake the words from his mind.

As he exited the bedroom, he saw her reach for the door. "Bones! Wait!" he shouted as he crossed the length of the living room to the entryway of the apartment. She stopped, her hand on the knob, ready to walk away from the pain she knew he would no doubt deliver.

_Damn him!_ she screamed inside. _Why did I let this happen? Why did I allow myself to get close to him? I never should have let this happen. I knew if I opened myself to anyone again I would be hurt. So I just have to compartmentalize this. I can do that. That's who I am. Rational, sensible, compartmentalized._ She turned, facing him, her expression blank.

He had seen that look a thousand times over the years of their partnership. It was the cold, distant, fixed look that she used when observing skeletal remains. No care, no compassion, no sign of what was going on inside her heart and no hint as to what was running through her mind. He inhaled deeply, afraid of her response.

_It doesn't matter what she says. This is what we need. This is what I need, even if it means severing our partnership._ Realization hit him like a ton of bricks as he approached her. _I'll give up anything for her. She must know that, right? I'll give up my life, our partnership, anything if she'll just stay with me._

"Bones, wait," he repeated with a heavy sigh. He stood in front of her, his body blocking her from leaving, his hand coming up to rest on the door. She stood, watching him, waiting for him to speak. _Don't say it, Booth_, she begged silently. _Just let me leave and don't say what I know you want to say to save our friendship, to save our partnership. Just please … let me go._

They stood for a moment, each fighting to control the thoughts and feelings running amok inside. He looked at her standing beside him. Her hair, disheveled, still fell around her face in a soft brown halo. Her dress, though wrinkled, still hugged every curvature of her frame. His mind's eye began to undress her, remembering the sexy lingerie she wore, then no lingerie but only creamy skin. _God! I'm so addicted to her! Every time I look at her, I'm only going to see skin. Mary, Mother of Jesus, please help me!_

He raised his hand, palming her shoulder. She stood still, her arms crossed in front of her chest, waiting. _Just do it, Booth. Just say what you want to say. I want – no, need – to leave before I lose it. Afford me that little bit of dignity, Booth. Please._

"Bones, tonight –," he stopped, glancing away, fighting the fear inside. "I've thought a lot over the past few years what it would be like to make love to you. What it would be like to hold you, kiss you, caress you …" His mind flashed with images from their activities before, recalling the taste of her kisses and the sounds she made when he touched her. She watched him as he spoke, the way the hairs along his jaw were just long enough to tickle her skin, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down when he swallowed, his dark eyes swirling with a myriad of emotions.

_I want to touch him. I want to feel the stubble of his beard on my skin. I've wanted to taste him for so long. I've wanted to touch him for so long. Now that I have, I'm afraid I'm addicted._ Her mind was spinning with desire, thinking only of him. _He felt so good. It felt _right_. The way his body molded to mine, it was just as Plato described it. Four arms and four legs with two faces, joined together again after an eon apart. I don't believe in it, of course, but it was almost as if we were made to fit together._

Lost in thought, it surprised them both when she found herself standing closer to him, barely an inch between them, her arms falling by her side, a ghostly whisper of fingers brushing together in the silence. He turned to look at her, still in shock at her movement, afraid still that she was pushing her way to leave. His fingers lifted a bit, entangling only their fingertips. Her eyes met his briefly as she leaned forward, her lips resting on his Adam's apple. _How did I get here_? The air changed instantly. Her mind was racing, unable to remember what she had done once her ears heard the sound of his voice. Her lips moved lightly over his skin, tasting the remnants of aftershave, sweat, and his own Boothy flavor. _He tastes so, so good._

He swallowed hard, entranced by her sudden actions but enjoying the feeling of her lips on his skin. His hand moved again, his fingertips dancing quietly along the sensitive skin of her arm. He could feel the little bumps rise on her skin at his movements, her lips increasing in pressure on his neck. Her tongue darted out again, licking and sucking at the delicate tanned flesh of his neck. Both hands were now running softly up and down her arms, causing fire to manifest at each light touch. When his movement changed, his fingernails rasping at the delicate skin of her back, where arm and shoulder meet, she moved further to the side, nipping blithely at the rough growth, settling herself on a freckle. She nipped and licked at the skin in front of his ear as his own hands tightened to grip her shoulders, holding her in place against him. Her own hands had maneuvered their way around his body, one holding his head in place against her mouth while the other toyed with the skin at the base of his vertebrae. He groaned a deep, low sound when she pulled his earlobe between her teeth, biting gently, his hold on her tightening again so her body was flush with his own. _Oh, Booth. Please don't hurt me._

"Booth, I know you want me to leave …" she whispered, her breath hot against his ear. "But I just can't walk away right now." She kissed the skin in front of his ear again, resting her lips there, nuzzling his sideburn. Feeling her breath and lips on his skin, holding her body close, his heart pounding, and his mind swimming with love and desire; it took a moment for her words to register. When he processed all she had said, he pulled back, only separating them enough to look into her eyes.

"I never want you to leave." His voice was low, whispering. As soon as the words poured from his lips, his mouth descended on hers, his tongue plunging immediately between her lips, tangling with hers. His hands slipped down, holding her hips tight against his own. Her hands gripped at him, too, afraid of letting go and losing their place. Their mouths battled, dancing together in the manner of old lovers, each pulling at the other, craving to gather all they could obtain.

In a mixture of hands and arms, her dress again found its way to the floor of his apartment. When she stepped out of the garment, he turned them, pressing her against the wall of the entryway. When her back hit the solid surface, her leg instinctively lifted to grip around his thigh, crushing him against her. She could feel his arousal pressing through their minimal garments, her body responding in kind with a rush of warmth between her thighs. She moaned into his kisses, pushing her hips forward to meet his. His hand moved to grasp her thigh, tugging her leg a little higher to rest atop his hip. Her hands clawed at his back, holding him closer as he moved to kiss her lower, following the line of her neck down to her collarbone, dragging his bottom lip across her clavicle. She moaned when he bit at her skin, her nails digging into his flesh.

He moved lower still, catching her breast in his mouth. He sucked at a nipple through the lace of the bra, the material sliding across the sensitive bud, the action sending waves of electricity through her body to settle at her core. With each pull of his lips, she thrust her hips into his, hard, holding them together before receding. He pressed into her harder, his hands continuing to roam her body. With one hand still holding her leg at his waist, he used his other to press her chest forward into his waiting lips, moving to lavish her other breast with the same attention.

Her hands moved to his head as he sucked at her breast, circling her nipple with his tongue before gently biting the swollen nub. She clutched him to her as he hummed at her actions of obvious satisfaction. The sound traveled through her causing the ache between her legs to grow stronger.

"Booth," she exhaled, barely keeping herself together. At the sound, he pulled harder with his mouth, causing her to cry out again, louder. "Booth!" She pulled at his hair, urging him away from her chest. He separated himself from her, moving to kiss her again. This kiss was sweeter, more tender, but still full of passion. One hand still tangled in his hair, her other hand slipped lower, slipping past the waistband of his boxers. Her warm fingers wrapped around him, sliding up and down.

"Unngh," he shuddered, dropping his forehead to rest on her shoulder. "Bones … that feels … ungh … very good. But … you're gonna … have … to stop." He kissed her shoulder as he spoke, trying to focus on something other than the rhythm of her hand.

"What if I don't want to stop?" she asked, her voice low and breathy, full of arousal; he could hear the teasing behind her words. She moved her hand again to emphasize her point, squeezing him firmly as she moved her hand from base to tip, her thumb rubbing a couple of small circles to spread around the moisture she found there. He grunted again, his body thrusting automatically into her hand.

He dropped her leg then._ Okay, two can play that game._ His hand slid back to her waist before diving down to tease the swollen bud at the top of her core. At his unexpected touch she cried out, biting down on his shoulder where she had been placing a myriad of kisses. He circled her again, a rumble eliciting from deep within her chest. Her own hand had been moving slowly up and down his length but stopped and released him when he pressed his thumb to her clit as he licked at her exposed skin. He stopped his movements when he felt her shudder against him, knowing the orgasm had surprised her.

He held her close, both arms around her waist as he waited for her to come back down from the wave. He kissed her shoulder, neck, and face, pausing briefly to kiss her lips. She kissed him back, slowly, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. After a moment, he felt her hands on his waist again, tugging his boxers down. He let go of her and stepped back, pulling them off and kicking them away while she slid her own soaked garment down, kicking them to the side as well. She moved to toe out of her shoes when he stopped her.

"No. Leave them on." His voice was raw and gravely, his eyes black as he watched her straighten again. She raised an eyebrow in question, but quickly accepted that he knew what he wanted and complied. He moved back into her, pressing her against the wall, lifting her leg again before sliding into her in one fluid motion. Realization dawned on her when she realized the heels had lifted her just enough so they were perfectly aligned and he wouldn't have to support her.

She gasped at the feeling of being joined with him again, enjoying the way he filled and stretched her in a way no one before him had done. _Four arms, four legs, two faces._ She thought again about Plato's theory of soul mates. She made a mental note to tell him about the theory later on, but he started moving inside her and she could do nothing but hold onto him as he thrust in and out slowly, his hand bracing himself against the wall. Her head fell to his shoulder again, kissing and sucking at the impression of her teeth on his skin from where she had bitten him earlier. She nipped at his flesh as he pushed into her particularly hard once, then twice. She could tell he was close, but sensed he wanted to bring her over the threshold first.

As their rhythm increased, her hands moved around his body, touching and teasing him, pushing him closer to the edge. She ran her nails down his back, pausing to squeeze his firm cheeks, pushing him into her on a particularly powerful thrust. He made a sound at her actions, a half whine-half groan, and she knew he couldn't last much longer. "Bones," he huffed into her ear.

She squeezed him again, biting again at his shoulder. She repeated her actions again and again, each time pulling him with her inner walls, her hands pushing him harder into her body with each thrust. His fingers widened against the solid surface as he braced himself for his inevitable release. "Bones," he breathed again, silently begging her to join him as he tumbled past the brink. Unable to hold back any longer, he pushed into her with a final thrust of his hips, filling her completely. The intensity of his orgasm unlocked her own and she fell with him into her own powerful climax, crying out his name.

* * *

><p>They lay curled together in his bed, enjoying the slow return from another powerful sexual encounter. When he was able, he had moved them back into the bedroom and without words had proceeded to make love to her again, slower this time, appreciating every part of her. She had opened herself to him again, taking her time to discover him as well.<p>

"Bones," he whispered softly, unsure whether she was asleep, not wanting to wake her if she were. She turned in his arms, facing him, moving to kiss the soft pink circle that marred his chest from the bullet he had taken for her just a couple of months earlier. She looked up at him, smiling contentedly. "I meant what I said earlier. I never wanted you to leave. I wanted this, what we're doing now. I wanted – no, I _want_ – you to stay here, with me."

She tensed for a moment, surprised, before relaxing again. She had heard him earlier, of course, but assumed the words were spoken out of his desire to have another sexual encounter. She had not thought the words were his true feelings. His eyes met hers, encouraging her to speak.

"I didn't want to go. I was afraid if I asked to stay, then …" She looked away, her voice trailing off, still uncertain of how honest she should be. When their eyes locked again, she knew she had to be completely honest with him. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I was afraid if I stayed, then I would get hurt. And I can't be hurt again, Booth." His hold on her tightened, his fingers drawing lazy designs on her back. She inhaled his scent, that manly aroma that was Booth. "I can't be hurt by you."

Her voice cracked on the last word, tears falling gently down her face. He could feel the moisture on his chest, her honesty pulling a few tears from his own eyes. She sniffed once, leaning back to look at him. Seeing his tears, seeing the emotion emanating from his expression, she knew he understood and settled back into him.

"Bones, I would never hurt you." He knew the words didn't have to be said, he knew she understood. But he wanted to make sure there was no room for doubt. "I would never hurt you." He kissed her hair, settling her body against his own.

* * *

><p>There had always been something there, always something halting the great love that desired to blossom between the handsome FBI agent and the beautiful forensic anthropologist. And whatever the reason the invisible wall had stood for so long, in one night it came crashing down. And yes, he is handsome. And she is beautiful. And when the metaphorical line was completely erased, they became one. And the center held.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The End!<em>

_Now, wasn't I right? Wasn't it worth waiting for? A BIG thank you to everyone who made this story possible:_

_To you, the readers. Without you, I probably would have kept this little idea locked away in my head. And without your kind words and (mild) begging, I would not have submitted myself to this project and discovered some things about myself along the way._

_To my pals. Without you, I'd be insane. It's true. You know it. Thank you for letting me rant, rave, bitch and complain about all of this and then kicking my butt into writing it anyway. Much love!_

_And, as always, PLEASE let me know what you think! If you haven't spoken up yet, please do so now! I want to hear your thoughts! *muah*_


End file.
